Brother of My Heart
by Neon Star
Summary: Glorfindel was like a big brother to Legolas, Arwen, and Aragorn. Starts at when Glorfindel first meets young Legolas.
1. Glorfindel meets Legolas.

I figured that Glorfindel is older then Legolas, Arwen, and Aragorn. So couldn't he have been a big brother figure to all three?   
  
Glorfindel and everything else belongs to Tolkien.  
  
I hope you like this!  
  
Thanks to those that pointed out the errors, I have then fixed. More to come!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Brother of My Heart  
  
The young elf Lord proudly rode into the hall of the Elven King of Mirkwood. He dismounted and looked around, waiting for someone to come and greet him.   
  
He wasn't very old for an elf, only three hundred years old or so. Golden hair flowed past his shoulders and brushed his slender back, and his sharp green eyes looked round the massive hall.   
  
"Lord Glorfindel!" a voice greeted him from behind.  
  
"My lord King Thranduil," Glorfindel said as he turned, smiled, and bowed.  
  
The Elven King returned his smile as he approached him.   
  
"Do not bow to me, as you are my equal. I am pleased that you have come. Are you here for a simple visit or have you a message from Master Elrond?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"Both. Master Elrond sends his greetings, and bids to ask you for leave for me to rest here a few days. He wishes me to gather how the darkness has changed as well as to help you with any matters that you deem me to," Glorfindel said.  
  
"Of course you have my leave, Glorfindel! I shall have a servant take your things to a room," Thranduil said.  
  
"Thank you. And now, my lord, might I ask if there is someone hiding behind your robes or am I getting old and my eyes are deceiving me?" Glorfindel asked jokingly, for he had seen two curious eyes peering at him then disappearing again behind the King.  
  
"If you are old, then I am ancient! But no, your eyes do not deceive you. Come out, Legolas," Thranduil said and chuckled softly.  
  
The same pair of blue eyes appeared then the rest of the boy. He couldn't have been more then five year's old, with long blond/white hair, and an innocent face.   
  
"Hello, there," Glorfindel said, knelling down to the child and smiling.   
  
"Legolas, this is Lord Glorfindel, Glorfindel, this is my son, Legolas Greenleaf," Thranduil introduced.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Prince Legolas," Glorfindel said.  
  
The child nodded and smiled shyly.  
  
"He is a shy little elf. But once he gets to know you, he should be more comfortable and social. Now, might you join me for a bit of drink before you retire?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"Of course," Glorfindel said, giving Legolas one last smile, and then stood.  
  
They then made their way to Thranduil's private chambers. 


	2. Bonding

Glorfindel lay half asleep on his bed. The rooms he lay in were silent except for his soft breathing. Something pulled him from his half awareness into full reality. Outside there was a sound of running, and then the sound quieted. He got up, knowing he should investigate what was going on, and made his way to the main door of his temporary quarters.  
  
He opened the door slightly and looked out. There near his door were three young human boys cornering Legolas.   
  
"Awww, what are you going to do now, Princy? Call for your daddy? He won't help a stupid little elf like you," the one boy that looked like the leader of the small pack sneered.  
  
Young Legolas kept silent, shaking slightly, but holding his ground.  
  
"All right, if you are not going to answer, I'll make you," the boy said and drew back his fist.  
  
He then swung at Legolas, but found that something blocked his way. He looked up into the face of a calm Glorfindel.  
  
"Might I ask why you plan to hit him?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
"No no reason, sir," the boy stuttered, withdrawing his fist.  
  
"Then I suggest you find somewhere else to play," Glorfindel said.  
  
The boy nodded and he and his friends hurried off. Glorfindel then turned to Legolas, who stood silently, head bowed. Glorfindel knelt down in front of him and placed a hand upon his shoulder.  
  
"Prince Legolas, are you all right?" the elf lord asked gently.  
  
The young elf nodded solemnly, not looking Glorfindel in the eye.  
  
"Come now, you should not be ashamed," Glorfindel said.  
  
Legolas just silently shook his head.  
  
"Why were they bothering you?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
Legolas stood silent for a moment, then finally raised his eyes too meet the others.  
  
"Because I am royalty, and because I am also shy," Legolas sighed.  
  
"That is no reason to try and hit you. Maybe we should inform your father. Do you know who these children are?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
A sudden fear entered Legolas's eyes.  
  
"Please don't tell my Father! It's hard enough to please him all ready. To tell him of this..." Legolas said sadly and trailed off.  
  
Glorfindel eyed Legolas for a moment then sighed softly.  
  
"All right, if that is what you wish, my Prince. Now, if there is nothing else, I may as well try to rest before I must go scouting," Glorfindel said, smiled, and stood.  
  
He suddenly felt Legolas grasping his pants leg, he looked down.  
  
"Can I go in with you? I won't bother you or anything, promise," Legolas pleaded softly.  
  
"Won't someone miss you?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
"No one misses me during this time," Legolas said sadly.  
  
Glorfindel was troubled by this news. He looked into the pained, innocent blue eyes and sighed again.  
  
"All right, come on in," he said, and went into his rooms, Legolas trailing after him.  
  
Glorfindel looked over at Legolas, knowing he wouldn't be able to rest while the child was wondering his rooms by himself.   
  
"Prince Legolas, would you like anything before I lay down?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
"No, thank you, Lord Glorfindel," Legolas said.  
  
"Please, call me Glorfindel or Glor if you want. You know, I suddenly do not feel very tired. Would you like to hear a story?"  
  
The elf lad's eyes brightened, "Yes! I mean, if you wish."  
  
Glorfindel chuckled slightly. He sat down on a comfortable large chair and offered the room beside him. Legolas sat down and waited.  
  
"All right. This is an old story that happened during maybe the first or second age. It's about a young elf named Glorfindel..." Glorfindel started.  
  
"Isn't that your name?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes, now hush," Glorfindel chuckled, " Anyways. Glorfindel came from an elf haven...."   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
An elf maid walked to the rooms and knocked softly. Not receiving an answer, she opened the door slowly and looked in. There upon a large chair sat Glorfindel, sound asleep, with Legolas curled up at his side, also asleep. The old maid smiled, happy to see that the young Prince had found a friend, and silently closed the door, allowing the two to rest. 


	3. Getting One's Way From An Older Elf

I know Glor is older then Thranduil and Elrond, in spirit for sure, but we don't know when he returned from Mandos, I don't think. If anyone knows, email me or put it in your review. Also, do not worry, there shall be no slash in this.  
  
Thanks for all the comments! Sorry this is short, the next part will be coming in early next week.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~8  
A knock on the door awoke them both.  
  
"Glorfindel? We are ready to ride!" Thranduil's voice could be heard.  
  
"I shall be there in a minute, My Lord!" Glorfindel yelled back, and stood.  
  
"Can I go with you?" Legolas piped up.  
  
"I don't think that would be wise, Prince Legolas," Glorfindel said.  
  
"I can fight, really! And I know the forest pretty well," Legolas said, then blushed a little at having been a little over excited.  
  
"I am sure you do. But it is not truly up to me, but to your Father," Glorfindel said.  
  
"Would you ask him?" Legolas asked, and his blue eyes grew wide.  
  
Glorfindel looked at him, ready to deny it of him, but that look struck him in the heart. He sighed and thought of the twins he left in Rivendell. I should be used to this, he thought to himself.  
  
"All right," he finally agreed, defeated.  
  
Legolas grinned at him and struggled to get out of the huge chair. Glorfindel smiled and shook his head in amusement. He then bent down, scooped Legolas up, and placed the little Elf prince on his shoulders. He held tightly to the little legs and headed to the door. Opening it, he found Thranduil waiting outside.  
  
"Ah, so there you are, my son. I hope he hasn't been bothering you, Glorfindel," Thranduil said.  
  
"Far from it, my lord," Glorfindel said, and smiled.  
  
"That is well. Are you ready to ride out?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"I am, but the little prince wishes for me to ask you, might he ride with us? I shall be attentive of him," Glorfindel reassured.  
  
Thranduil looked at him, not truly surprised, then at his son, then returned his gaze to the Elf Lord.  
  
"Very well, as I am sure he will be safe with both of us," Thanduil said, and smiled slightly.  
  
"Well then, we had best ride before sunset," Glorfindel said, and they headed to the stables. 


	4. Riding is Tiring, but Trouble Always Com...

Thanks for all the wonderful comments! Well, FF.N is up, which means I had better post, and let us hope FF.N stays up!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The long ride had been uneventful, except for a few spiders that had been easily taken care of. Glorfindel looked down at his young charge, and smiled as Legolas tried desperately to suppress another yawn. Glorfindel chuckled slightly, knowing it was quiet late for the little one to be out. But even with the little time with the Elf child that Glorfindel had, he understood that Legolas wanted to be like the older Elves, and wouldn't be willing to quit until it was over. Glorfindel's smile softened, he could already tell that the Elf Prince was going to have a destiny greater then even his Father's. But for now, the child needed rest.  
  
"King Thranduil," Glorfindel called to his companion.  
  
Thranduil rode closer, and also noticed his son tiring, "Yes, Glorfindel?"   
  
"I feel weary. Perhaps we should retire for tonight, and return. We shall have time tomorrow to investigate further.  
  
"I agree, what do you think, Legolas?" Thranduil asked.  
  
Legolas looked surprise to be asked something like this, and smiled slightly with pride.  
  
"I agree with both you and Lord Glorfindel," Legolas said softly.  
  
"Then it's decided, let us return," Thranduil said, and they rode back.  
  
They had dismounted when they arrived, and Glorfindel helped Legolas get down. A servant led away the horses and another came and bowed, then softly spoke with Thranduil. The servant then left, leaving Thranduil with a troubled look upon his fair face.  
  
"If you will excuse me, a pressing matter has come up. Glorfindel, would you mind escorting my son to bed, then joining me in my office?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"Of course, my lord," Glorfindel said.  
  
Thranduil walked off briskly and Glorfindel looked down at Legolas.   
  
"Shall we get you settled into your rooms, Legolas?" Glorfindel asked, a bit disturbed as well by the look upon Thranduil's face.  
  
Legolas nodded silently, offering no objections, and took Glorfindel's hand. He then led the way to his quarters.  
  
Glorfindel entered first, and glanced around the room, checking to see that perhaps danger had entered the Halls. But he found nothing out of the ordinary, and let Legolas enter. Legolas went to his closet, and undressed and dressed out of the other Elf's sight, then climbed into bed.  
  
"Do you need anything, Legolas?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
"What do you think Ada was upset about?" Legolas asked.  
  
Glorfindel walked over and sat on the bed.  
  
"You should not worry about it, it is probably a small problem," Glorfindel assured him.  
  
Legolas nodded, but his eyes showed a slight bit of worry.  
  
"Do not worry, little one. Your Father shall handle things," Glorfindel said and smiled gently at him.  
  
Legolas returned his smile slightly, and the worry in his eyes eased.  
  
"Now, get some sleep. You want to be up with the rest of us if you wish to go riding again," Glorfindel said and stood.  
  
"Goodnight, Glorfindel," Legolas said softly.  
  
"Good night, Legolas," Glorfindel returned and smiled at him once more before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.  
  
He then made his way to Thranduil's office. When he arrived, he found the troubled ruler looking over various maps of the place.  
  
"What has happened?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
"It seems that Spiders have slipped into here, and roam the place. The guards killed some of the smaller ones, but they found traces of larger Spiders. The whole place is alert, but there have been reports of the Spiders in different places, and they are hard to track. I fear they may go after the young ones. I have put every guard available on the Spiders' tracks, and I think we should join in the search," Thranduil said, and started for the door.  
  
"Lead the way, my lord," Glorfindel said, and followed him. 


	5. Spiders, old ways, and one troubled Fath...

Glorfindel held his sword tightly in one hand, listening for any sound of the spiders, while his sharp eyes scanned the area around him.  
  
"The trail splits here," Thranduil said, glancing down at the faint spider tracks before him, "One set leads to the cellars, the other leads to..."  
  
Thranduil suddenly went pale, and Glorfindel noticed where they led. To the royal chambers, where Legolas slept, unaware of the danger coming to him.  
  
"Two of you, go to the cellars that vile thing. Glorfindel, with me," Thranduil ordered, and hurried down the hall, Glorfindel right on his heels.  
  
They raced down the hall, both fearful of what may have happened. Suddenly the high-pitched cry of an Elfling split the air, and made them increase their speed. Thranduil's heart beat fearfully in his chest as he ran, for he feared what the creature had done to his fair young son.  
  
They arrived at the room, and burst into it, their weapons drawn. There before them stood Legolas, cowering in a corner, his tiny dagger, coated with spider blood, clenched in one hand, his other arm hanging limply, and soaked with blood. Before him was a giant spider, easily three times the size of the Elfling.  
  
Thranduil growled, his anger boiling up in him at the thought that this creature had hurt his son, and leapt at the spider. The spider turned and hissed at him, swiped at him with its clawed legs. He leapt away from the attack, but relentlessly cut at the spider with all the rage he possessed. Glorfindel joined in, battering at the spider on the other side. Together they pressed the spider away from the terrified child, and in one swift movement, Thranduil cut its head off. The spider fell dead to the floor, spilling its foul blood upon the woven carpets under it.   
  
Thranduil turned from it to his son, who was still cowering in the corner, his dagger still held out to ward off danger. He frowned slightly as he noted that Legolas's eyes were glazed, and he seemed to be looking at something that wasn't there.  
  
"Legolas, it is alright, the spider is dead," Thranduil said soothingly, coming closer towards his son.  
  
Legolas swiped at him with the dagger, causing Thranduil to back away quickly. He paled as he recognized the effects.  
  
"He's been bitten, Glorfindel, and he is hallucinating. We have to get the dagger away from him and get him to the healers now. But how can we without hurting him? We cannot let that dagger stab either of us, the blood on it is as poisonous as the spider's venom, Thranduil said softly, reluctantly showing his worry and fear.  
  
"I only have a single idea, my Lord," Glorfindel said.  
  
"Then do it," Thranduil said sharply, trying to control his fear for his son.  
  
"Very well," Glorfindel murmured.  
  
He reached into himself, to that part of him that was always there. Memories of his past life enveloped him, nearly dragged him into their depths, but he fought away from them, and pulled forth the power that was his to wield alone, as the only one to have ever returned from the Halls of Mandos, and as one of the beloved. He did not pull it all forwards, only enough to combat this evil. Light and power enveloped his skin, turning him into some otherworldly figure, as he might have appeared in Aman.  
  
Thranduil backed away in awe as Glorfindel stepped forward towards Legolas.  
  
"Legolas, all is well. The shadows deceive you, strong one. There is no danger here," Glorfindel said soothingly, his voice ringing with his power, shattering the illusions that surrounded Legolas's mind.  
  
"Glorfindel?" Legolas said softly, turning glazed eyes to him as numb fingers dropped the dagger.  
  
"Yes, it is I," Glorfindel said softly, and nodded slightly to Thranduil.  
  
Thranduil realized what Glorfindel wanted him to do, and though he was loathed to do it to his own son, he had little choice. Reaching out to the music of his son's soul, he enveloped it with his own, calming and controlling it to an extent that the little one could not refuse his command for rest.  
  
Glorfindel quickly caught Legolas as he fell, his will collapsed under his Father's.  
  
"I hate to do that to him. He is not my enemy but my son," Thranduil said softly, sorrowfully.  
  
"It was necessary. My power would smother him if I tried such a thing. Come, we must get him to the healers quickly," Glorfindel said, picking up the child and handing him to his father.  
  
Thranduil nodded, and ran out the door. Glorfindel let his power subside, and the glow around him sank into his skin. He then ran off after Thranduil.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Thank the Valar you got him here quickly, King Thranduil. I think he shall be alright, as soon as he is given the antidote," the Healer said, not turning from her young patient to look at Thranduil.  
  
Thranduil nodded, thanking the Valar himself, and smiled at Glorfindel who looked ready to drop.   
  
He frowned slightly as he asked, "Are you hail, Glorfindel?"   
  
Glorfindel looked at him, and offered a wane smile, "I have only done that once before, and I am not used to the draining effects yet, Thranduil. But I am fine."   
  
Thranduil nodded, "Perhaps you should get some rest?"  
  
"I would like to know that the little one is out of danger first," Glorfindel said.  
  
"He shall be fine. Do you doubt my skills, Lord Glorfindel?" the Healer snapped playfully, mock glaring at him.  
  
"Nay, dear lady, I do not doubt them. Forgive me," Glorfindel said.  
  
"Then you had best rest before you drop," the Healer said, "And I shall have no arguments."  
  
Glorfindel nodded, much to weary to argue anyways, "Then I shall be in my quarters. Can someone awaken me when he awakens?"  
  
"Of course," Thranduil said.  
  
"Thank you, my lord," Glorfindel said, and headed to his quarters.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
When he arrived, he quickly went to his bed, not even thinking of changing his clothes. Quietly he slipped into his bed, and sleep claimed him the moment he lay down. He did not hear the slight clicking sounds in the shadows of his room... 


	6. Thranduil to the rescue, and ghosts?

To explain Glorfindel's age: This is my idea of how this is being run. This is a big of a sequel to Out of Mandos, in which Elrond finds Glorfindel resurrected as a child of ten. At the time I started writing this, I was less knowledgeable about Elven ways, and our golden Elf in particular. Now that I am, it's not known where he came in, so I am assuming possibly far late in the second age. Plus, I am going by his new body's age, not his fea/soul's age, which I assume to be about the age of the first Elves. But then, I'm also assuming Legolas was born only a few years after the Last Alliance too. Hope that clears it up a bit. :)  
  
For all Glor fans, check out: www.geocities.com/queen_of_the_night_jewel/Glorfindel_Shrine.html  
  
Thank you all sooo much for your excellent reviews, they truly mean a lot to me! I am honored to have you all read my story, and I hope to continue to meet your wishes. Sorry for such a long wait. Here it is. :)  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Legolas whimpered softly in his sleep. Thranduil stood from his chair at his son's bedside, and went closer to place a comforting hand upon his son's golden haired head. Kneeling, he gently stroked his youngest son's hair, softly singing a song that he used to sing to the young elfling, when he was younger.   
  
Legolas calmed under his gentle touch, and his blue eyes opened tiredly, "Ada?"  
  
"I am here, nin ion," Thranduil said softly.  
  
"What happened? Where's Glorfindel?" Legolas asked.  
  
"You were attacked by a spider, and you fended it off until we got there. Glorfindel has had to retire to rest. Everything is fine now, Legolas," Thranduil said, gently touching his son's face, forcing away the thought that he might have lost him.  
  
"But Ada, Glorfindel," Legolas seemed to become fully awake as he said this, and his eyes went wide with terror, "He's in trouble, Ada, you have to help him!"   
  
"Shh, do not hurt yourself. I shall send someone to check on him," Thranduil said soothingly, keeping his son from rising.  
  
"Ada, you have to send someone now," Legolas insisted.  
  
"If I go, will you rest?" Thranduil asked.  
  
Legolas nodded, and relaxed back against the pillows under his head.  
  
"Good, I shall go now, and I shall return soon," Thranduil said, and quickly stood.  
  
He exited the Healing Rooms, and headed towards Glorfindel's quarters. When he arrived there, he noted the silence, and sudden fear twisted in his gut like a knife, though he knew not why. Opening the door silently, he looked in, and his fears were confirmed. A large spider, far larger then the one they had slain only hours before, loomed over the unconscious Elf Lord, preparing to attack.  
  
Gripping hold of his still blood stained sword, he pulled it from its sheath, and stepped into the room. The spider hissed and turned towards him, red eyes flaring with mindless hatred as they came to rest upon the King. Thranduil stepped forward slowly; keeping his eyes locked with that of the spider's, his hand bearing his sword.  
  
Then the spider turned from him, and pounced upon the unaware Elf. Thranduil had no time to react as pincers as large as his hand sunk into the pale flesh below Glorfindel's neck. Reacting on instinct, Thranduil gave a sharp yell, and ran forward to leap upon the spider's back. The spider jerked from its helpless victim, and roared in defiance then pain as Thranduil sank his sword into its head, crushing its animalistic mind. The spider collapsed onto the prone Elf, throwing Thranduil off its back in the process.   
  
Thranduil rolled, and landed on his feet. He then went running back to Glorfindel's trapped body, and cursed in several languages as he tried to figure how to reach the trapped Elf before he died, either by the poison in his system or by the crushing weight of the spider on top of him. There was no time to call for help...  
  
*Elrond is going to kill me for killing his friend...* the thought came unbidden to his mind, and Thranduil pushed it aside.  
  
Turning to the only option left, he tried to force the spider's carcass up enough that he could slip Glorfindel from under it. Tuning his senses to the Elf Lord's heart, he noted uneasily that it was already beginning to slow. Forcing down his panic, he put his shoulder under the spider, and straining, tried to lift it. His muscles tightened and slowly the carcass lifted off the other Elf. Suddenly the burden seemed somewhat lighter, and a shade of pale light seemed to come over his eyes.  
  
/Get him out of there!/ a faint voice rang in his mind, and he suddenly had a flash of worried blue eyes.  
  
Thranduil noted that that with this strange help, he would be able to free Glorfindel faster. Releasing his burden, the carcass's side seemed to be held up by an invisible force. Forcing down his shock, Thranduil ducked under the carcass, and pulled Glorfindel from it. Just as he got the other clear of it, the carcass crashed back down upon the bed, splintering the frame and crushing the entire bed to the ground.   
  
Thranduil slipped the unconscious Elf's arm around his shoulders and started back to the Healing Rooms.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thranduil arrived at the Healing Rooms, where one of his healers quickly took the injured Elf from him, and rushed him off towards the back rooms, out of view. Thranduil made his way back to his son's bedside, but a guard stopped him.   
  
"Check every room, every corner of this place, and make sure there are no other spiders," Thranduil ordered, and then finally sat down tiredly in the chair by his son's bedside.  
  
The guard nodded and quickly went off to inform the others of their King's orders.  
  
"Ada?" Legolas's soft voice called.  
  
Thranduil turned his head and smiled tiredly at his son in comfort, for he felt that the Elfling had seen Glorfindel.  
  
"Will Glorfindel be alright?" Legolas asked.  
  
"He will, thanks to you, nin ion. How did you know?" Thranduil asked.  
  
Legolas looked thoughtful for a moment, his youthful face scrunched in concentration, "I don't know, Ada. A..a voice in my dreams told me he was in trouble," he answered at last, turning confused blue eyes to his father.  
  
"Do not worry for it, Legolas. Perhaps it is best if we do not know, and you need to rest," Thranduil said, reaching out to gently smooth Legolas's wayward hair from his son's brow.  
  
Legolas nodded, and relaxed at his Father's touch as his eyes slid half closed and glazed over in sleep. Thranduil smiled slightly, but something struck him suddenly. His son's reminded him of another pair of blue eyes... Another flash of worried blue eyes went through his mind, but he dismissed it, focusing his attention on his son's sweet soul song, and the beat of a faltering heart that rested on the other side of the room. 


	7. Help comes, and a Father's love

BeeJang: Thank you for your comment! :) And Glor says thanks as well. :)  
Lord Angelus: I am glad you love it! :) I seem to be of the few that likes a nice Thranduil. Here is more Father/son mush for you. :)  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Glorfindel. Glorfindel, open your eyes," a soft commanding voice broke through his haze.  
  
Muttering slightly, Glorfindel forced his eyes half way open, only to have light lance into them. Moaning, he quickly shut them again against that bright light.  
  
"Move the lights away," the voice said, then seemed to turn back to him, "Try again, Glorfindel."  
  
Sighing softly, Glorfindel obeyed, first sliding his eyes open slightly, then deeming it safe, opened them further. Looking up at the person before him, he nearly fainted once more at who he saw.  
  
"Ecthelion?" he whispered, trying to keep his heart from stopping.  
  
"Nay, old friend, focus your eyes," the voice commanded, and Glorfindel realized it was nothing like Ecthelion's lilting tone.  
  
He forced his eyes to focus, and Elrond replaced Ecthelion's image. Glorfindel sighed softly to still his heartache, and then smiled slightly at the sight of his old friend. He noted that his muscles tingled with suppressed pain, and he felt weak. What had happened? Why was Elrond here?  
  
"Its good to have you back, Glor. It was close for a while," Elrond said softly.  
  
"Close?" Glorfindel asked, licking dry lips, realizing he was thirsty as well.  
  
"Yes. I believe you owe Thranduil your life, nin mellon, but there will be time to thank him later," Elrond assured him, then he poured a glass of clear spring water and touched it to Glorfindel's lips.  
  
Glorfindel drank deeply, but slowly, then Elrond took the glass away and set it aside.   
  
"How is Legolas?" Glorfindel asked, knowing Elrond will not tell him what happened, though slight memories were slowly coming back to him.  
  
"He is well, and should be up and about today, from what I have heard," Elrond said, "Though you will not be."  
  
"I figured as much," Glorfindel said, stifling a yawn, "When did you get here?"  
  
"Last night. I had business to attended to with Thranduil, and the boys wished to see you," Elrond said.  
  
"Well, I am sorry they have to wait," Glorfindel said, stifling yet another yawn.  
  
"So are they, though they will see you soon. You had best rest, nin mellon, that medicine should be taking effect now," Elrond said, a small smirk upon his features.  
  
"Half Elven, you drugged me, didn't you?" Glorfindel growled, though it was barely perceived as such because of the sleepy tone that slipped into his voice.  
  
"So I did, though you will just have to wait to kill me," Elrond said softly, masking his worry with humor.  
  
"That I will," Glorfindel sighed, and his eyes slipped shut.   
  
Elrond checked his presence once more, making sure that his friend's fea was tightly connected to his body, and that his heart beat was strong. Finally satisfied, he moved towards the other bed nearby where the young Prince of Mirkwood was slowly edging his way out of bed with his Father's support.   
  
"How do you feel this morning, Legolas?" Elrond asked, smiling at the Elfling as he stood on the slightly cold stone floor.  
  
"Good, Lord Elrond. How is Glorfindel?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Better, he should recover fully, thanks to your Father," Elrond said, nodding in gratitude to Thranduil.  
  
Legolas beamed at his father, for he knew what his father had done, "That is good to hear."  
  
"Yes, it is. It is good to see you recovering so quickly. Now if you both will excuse me, I must retire to my quarters for a brief rest. I shall discuss things with you later, King Thranduil," Elrond said.  
  
"Of course, Lord Elrond," Thranduil said, and Elrond exited the room.  
  
"Father, is Glor better?" a voice came to Thranduil's and Legolas's ears.  
  
"Yes, Elladan, Glorfindel will be fine," came Elrond's tired reply.  
  
"Can we see him?" a voice similar to the first spoke up.  
  
"Not right now, Elrohir, perhaps later," Elrond said.  
  
"Ada, who is he talking to?" Legolas asked, looking up at his Father.  
  
"His sons, Elladan and Elrohir. They are about your age," Thranduil said, "Would you like to meet them?"  
  
Legolas looked a little weary of that suggestion, but Thranduil smiled, hoping to dispel his son's shyness.  
  
"They are decent enough boys, though they sometimes cause trouble. You may like them, Legolas," Thranduil said.  
  
"I think I may like to meet them," Legolas said, slightly comforted by his father's words.  
  
"Of course. Let us go, they are probably still by the doorway," Thranduil said, helping his son to walk to the door.  
  
Though Legolas was well enough for a brief bit of exercise, he was not fully well. Thranduil knew he would need several more days to regain his strength. But what harm could come by just meeting the sons of Elrond?  
  
They reached the doorway easily enough, where Legolas quietly asked his father to release his hold on him. Thranduil reluctantly did so, allowing Legolas to walk the last few feet towards the outside, where indeed, two sulking twin Elflings stood by the door.  
  
"Hello," Legolas spoke up softly, his gaze firmly on the floor, as his shyness was coming back.  
  
One of the boys looked up and smiled at him, "Hello. You're Prince Legolas, right?"   
  
Legolas raised his gaze a bit to look at the other Elfling, "Yes."  
  
"Well, I am Elrohir, and that is my brother Elladan. We've heard about you," the Elfling said, smiling encouragingly at the younger Elf.  
  
"How are you feeling?" the other Elfling, Elladan, spoke up.  
  
"Better," Legolas said, returning their twin smiles with a slight one.  
  
"That is good. Perhaps you can show us around your palace? Its so much bigger then Imladris, and Ada is too tired to do so. That is, if you feel up to it?" Elrohir said.  
  
Legolas's smile became more genuine, "Its not my palace, but my Ada's. But I know where everything is, so I would be happy too," he turned to Thranduil, "Ada, may I?"  
  
Thranduil looked down into his pleading son's face and sighed, he could not deny him at times.  
  
"Very well, but be careful, and do not do too much. I shall go with you to make sure of that. If you get tired, I want you to tell me, and I shall either take you back to my rooms or here," Thranduil said.  
  
"But Ada, are you not busy today?" Legolas asked innocently.  
  
Thranduil hid the pang he felt at that simple question; he never had time for his son. He knew that well, but today.  
  
"Yes, but today, I shall be taking off to spend time with my son," Thranduil said, and smiled down at him.  
  
Legolas grinned, and latched on to his father's hand, "Thank you, Ada," he said quietly.  
  
Thranduil only smiled down at his innocent son, and gently squeezed the little hand nestled in his own. Legolas turned back to the twins, all shyness gone from his beautiful face.  
  
"What do you wish to see?" Legolas asked.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Thranduil smiled down at his tiny burden. Legolas lay snuggled against his chest, his bright eyes half shut, his tiny hand wrapped firmly around a small segment of Thranduil's robe.  
  
It had been an eventful day. The boys had wished to see everything in and around the palace, and Legolas had been more then willing to show them every corner and room there was. He couldn't imagine how his young son, who was still recovering from a spider bite, could have such energy. Yet he had, and Thranduil cherished the memories he had of his son laughing and playing with the other boys as they explored the huge place. It was good to see Legolas acting like the boy he was, instead of a reserved Prince all the time. It was good to see Legolas have friends like the sons of Elrond. Thranduil was aware of the problems that Legolas had with the other children, even though his son did not know that he knew. Every time he heard the taunts that Legolas had received, he had wished to protect his son, but he knew he could not, or else the taunts would become crueler, and Legolas would not be able to deal with them like he should.  
  
Holding his son close, he stopped and sighed softly. There was so much he wished to protect his child from, but he could not, and it hurt to know that. Continuing to walk on towards his rooms, he finally reached his doors. Opening them quietly, he headed towards his bedroom, where he then laid Legolas out on his large bed. He couldn't take the child back to his own room yet, not until the spider's blood was completely cleaned up. But he did not mind, for his son had slept with him many a time because of nightmares and such. He just hoped that the recent events would not bring further nightmares upon his young son.  
  
Gently covering his son up with the silken sheets, he knelt down, and gently kissed the small forehead.  
  
"I love you, ion nin," Thranduil whispered.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Elrond quietly led his sons through the healing room, one son on each hand. He had to check upon his friend, but the twins had refused to wait any longer, so he had no choice but to bring them along. But he knew that Glorfindel would be happy to see his young charges, no matter how rambunctious they were, though Elrond noted that his sons seemed to have lost some of their energy in the time they had been gone with Legolas, and for that, he was glad.  
  
Approaching the bed, he smiled when he noted Glorfindel looking at him.  
  
"Well, finally I am allowed to see the trouble makers," Glorfindel said, smiling at the twins.  
  
"Glor! Elladan and Elrohir exclaimed together, before rushing to either side of the bed, "Do you feel better?"  
  
Glorfindel laughed softly, "Yes I do, now that I have seen you both. As long as your father doesn't go about being sneaky again, I perceive I shall be well by tomorrow!"   
  
"Ada, you won't be sneaky again, will you?" Elrohir asked, glancing at his father.  
  
Elrond stifled a laugh, and nodded, "I will not be sneaky again, as long as Glorfindel does what he should."  
  
"You'll do what Ada tells you, right, Glor?" Elladan asked.  
  
"I believe I can accomplish that," Glorfindel said, his eyes twinkling with mirth.  
  
"Then it is settled," the twins said together, grinning widely.  
  
"So it is. What have you two been doing while your Father has strapped me to this bed?" Glorfindel asked, winking at Elrond, who only rolled his eyes.  
  
"We met Prince Legolas and he showed us the whole palace," Elrohir said, grinning widely.  
  
"He did? Well, that is good to hear, for I think I may need guides around here," Glorfindel said, smiling at the two.  
  
"We can help you once you are well, Glor," Elladan said.  
  
"Thank you, Elladan, I would be glad for both of your help," Glorfindel said.  
  
Elrond noted that his friend was quickly tiring, though he did not show it except in his bright green eyes, which were slowly getting dimmer. Sighing softly, he shook his head in amusement at his friend's ability to cover up his weariness.  
  
"I think we should allow Glorfindel to rest, if he plans to be up and about soon," Elrond spoke up.  
  
"All right, Ada," the boys said together, though neither seemed happy about the idea.  
  
"Good, go on and I shall be with you in a moment," Elrond said, smiling at his sons.  
  
They nodded, and headed for the door, with Elrond watching them as they left. He then turned to his friend.  
  
"Thank you, Elrond, for allowing them to come. They truly raise one's heart," Glorfindel said, smiling fondly at their retreating forms before turning his full attention upon his friend.  
  
"Yes, they do. I believe that is why we love them, among the many other reasons," Elrond said, smiling slightly, "You had best rest, nin meldir, I shall check upon you later."  
  
"Very well," Glorfindel said, and settled back into his pillows while Elrond turned, and followed after his sons. 


End file.
